Chihiro Fujisaki
Chihiro Fujisaki (不二咲 千尋 Fujisaki Chihiro) is a character featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. He has the title Super High-School Level Programmer (超高校級の「プログラマー」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Puroguramā"). He was a programmer who had created much innovative software and currently was working to create an AI that had an actual intelligence and ego. Fujisaki was killed by Oowada in Chapter 2 after he divulged his secret to him. He secretly created, and left behind the Artificial Intelligence program, Alter Ego, in order to aid the surviving students. Appearance Due to his small, lithe stature and doll-like appearance, Fujisaki appeared very feminine, which lent to his ability to cross-dress without suspicion. He has short, light brown, layered hair and brown eyes. Fujisaki donned a school uniform set meant for girls, consisting of a dark green jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, a brown skirt, matching suspenders, and black socks. Personality Fujisaki had a meek and timid personality. Interestingly, he had gained several fans as a result, which has been noted in the Prologue by Makoto Naegi. He, on the other hand, personally had a deep-rooted complex over being looked down on by others as being "weak". This happened as a result to memories and experiences from his childhood where he was frequently told to act tougher due to him being born male. When he was attempting to reason with Togami in Chapter 2, he revealed a deep disdain for disputes occurring between friends. Ishimaru came up with the idea that everyone should share the secret Monobear was planning on revealing. Naturally, most of them declined the request, however Fujisaki was one of the very few who planned to reveal his secret of his own will. Instead of falling into despair, he in fact became very determined to overcome his weakness. History Pre-Despair Incident When Fujisaki was a child, he was too weak to play outside with his friends, causing him to begin playing on the computer to make the time pass. His father, a system engineer, had developed many major computer programs, and one day, Fujisaki found an incomplete information retrieval system that utilized voice input. This leads him to the development of creating his own modifications for it, and he soon realized that he could write programs by himself. His father praised him for his work and, as Fujisaki finally found something he could take pride in, he became absorbed in programming. As he got older, Fujisaki became the subject of harrassment and bullying. He was always told to "be a man", and because of that, Fujisaki slowly but surely began to develop his "weak complex". In order to escape the bullying, Fujisaki began to dress as a girl so that people wouldn't bully him as a weak boy. This only served to worsen his complex, and he felt that he had to keep this a secret no matter what. Despite this, he planned on revealing his secret to the rest of the group and was trying to change his weak ways. High School Life of Mutual Killing Fujisaki was first seen alongside the other students in front of the school gate. When introducing himself to Naegi, it was painfully awkward for him, and he apologized several times as a result. Fujisaki was visibly shocked after witnessing Kuwata’s execution. He thought that he and the other students were no better than Kuwata, since they indirectly murdered him by voting him as the culprit. When Togami was found in the library after his sudden disappearance, he began to antagonize Fujisaki, causing Oowada to interject between the two by saying that it was not right to do that to the weak. Although well-intentioned, Oowada's statement greatly demoralized Fujisaki. The next morning, the students gathered in the Cafeteria. Fujisaki, still feeling down due to the events that transpired the day before, began crying after Oowada's argument with Ishimaru. Taken aback by Fujisaki’s reaction, Oowada immediately regretted his action and promised to protect him from any danger. This touched Fujisaki’s heart so much that it inspired him to take action and become stronger, and more of a real man, in order not to become a burden on the others. In order to achieve this he said he would start working out, much to Yamada’s dismay. After this, Oogami and Asahina asked him to go to the gym room to work out together. However, Fujisaki declined their invitation in fear of having his secret revealed. After Monobear gave the students envelopes containing their most embarrassing secret as a motive for murder, Fujisaki was shocked to see his secret: ‘Instead of wearing men’s clothes, Chihiro Fujisaki dresses as a girl’. However, instead of feeling scared, he became even more determined to tell his secret in an attempt to change and be stronger. He concluded that he should share his secret with Oowada, whom Fujisaki admired, by inviting him to go work out together at the gym. That night, Fujisaki went to the storage room, attempting to search for a jersey that he needed to wear for his first workout session. He was intercepted by Celes, who happened to pass near the storage room. Startled with the gambler’s sudden appearance, Fujisaki quickly took off without mentioning where he intended to go off to. When he arrived at the gym, he met up with Oowada and revealed his secret to him. As Oowada was still feeling pressured by Monobear’s threat, he felt envious of Fujisaki, unlike him, Fujisaki did not run away from his problem and was actively trying to make his life better. Ultimately, his envy towards Fujisaki turned into anger, leading to his murder. Later, it was discovered that Fujisaki had developed an artificial intelligence program in an attempt to decrypt files about Hope's Peak Academy and he hid it in the locker room, away from the cameras, in the form of a laptop that he had taken from the library. That A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) was the reason that Naegi survived his execution and the remaining students were able to escape the academy. Execution '''Super Fujisaki Bros' - In his execution, Fujisaki is put inside a 8-bit sidescrolling game. A group of huge pixelated Monobears would appear behind him as he tries to run. Eventually, they would catch up to him, causing Chihiro's sprite to pop out of existence. This execution is only shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Mondo Oowada Fujisaki admired Oowada, thinking he had a lot of strength, although he hadn't realized the emotional strain Oowada was under because of Monobear's intention of revealing everyone's secret. Before then, Fujisaki and Oowada had a good relationship with each other. Oowada defended Fujisaki from Togami, showing his dislike for bullying weak people. Soon after, Oowada showed another side of himself when he accidently yelled at Fujisaki, causing him to cry. Oowada immediately apologized and promised to never yell again, and swore by his honor as a man. Thanks to this, he was able to cheer Fujisaki up. Once Fujisaki revealed his secret to Oowada, and that he wanted to change, Oowada flies into a rage, and kills him with a dumbbell in the boy's changing room. After realizing what he had done, Oowada attempts to keep Fujisaki's secret for as long as possible by switching the crime scene, and destroying his ElectroID in the sauna. Oowada had immense guilt for killing Fujisaki, and felt that he had to atone for what he had done. Alter Ego Fujisaki created Alter Ego from the old laptop found in the library. Alter Ego holds the highest respect for Fujisaki, referring to him as "Master." Fujisaki hid Alter Ego in the changing room in hopes that it would help the other students escape from the school. Quotes *“I’m probably just imagining things, but did we ever meet somewhere before?” *“You look a little… displeased. You’re not angry with me, are you?” *“Oh, thank god! I thought you didn’t like me.” Trivia *Fujisaki shares the same birthday as Chiaki Nanami. *Fujisaki created the program and software that was used to make Monokuma. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Dangan Ronpa/Zero Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased